Avant de s'éteindre
by Sasha Neville Wilford
Summary: [OS] Une langue étrangère peut être jolie à l'écoute, mais peut révéler beaucoup plus de choses que l'on ne croit.


_**De retour, avec un texte... Meh. A vous de voir.**_

 _ **Je ne suis pas vraiment une pro de l'anglais, mais j'adore cette langue plus que les autres. Avec le japonais, l'italien et le suédois. *se demande encore pourquoi elle a pris espagnol en deuxième langue***_

 _ **Je vais repousser les limites un peu plus loin que d'habitude. Si ce texte vous dérange un peu, fuyez. FUYEZ, JE VOUS DIS !**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

La langue est belle, riche, pleine de sonorité, de musicalité, de poésie. Toutes ses subtilités en font son charme, cette manière complexe de la manier avec élégance la rend intéressante, et si inaccessible... Rouler, sublimer, accentuer, agresser, atténuer les lettres pour faire chanter les mots. Souffler, murmurer, fredonner, siffler les syllabes pour en révéler la douceur ou l'adversité. L'anglais avait cette particularité de respecter ces critères à merveille.

Deathmask n'appréciait guère cette langue, étrangère à l'italien. Il la trouvait trop faible, pas assez forte pour décrire quoique ce soit. Malgré cela, il passait des heures à écouter Aphrodite, qui avait délaissé le suédois pour lui réciter des textes anglais, tout droit sortis de son imagination, les yeux levés vers le ciel. Le Cancer ne comprenait pas ces mots étranges, mais la voix soudainement douce du chevalier des Poissons l'apaisait grandement. Il ne s'intéressait pas à la langue, mais à la voix d'Aphrodite, qui sonnait comme une délicieuse berceuse.

\- _Laid on my bed made of black roses, I think about you. What are you supposed to be? A man? A monster? A robot without emotions? A simple friend? Come on, say it to me. Tell me the truth. Say that you hate me._

Deathmask ne comprit pas ce brusque changement de ton à partir de _"come on"_. La sonorité avait changé, pour se transformer en un son particulièrement agressif, presque dévastateur. Les syllabes étaient à la limite d'être écrasées par une tristesse grandissante, broyées, battues, rejettées violemment.

\- _Oh, I see... You can't understand. I am such an idiot... Why? Why are you so insensitive? You don't want me to sleep in your bed, do you? I understand. I'm a_ _ **poison**_ _._

Le Cancer laissa subitement son imagination prendre racine dans sa tête. _"Poison"_ était un mot quasiment transparent. Le poison est mortel, personne ne veut le toucher, ni même l'effleurer. Ce même poison peut faire souffrir, jusqu'à la mort, la pire arme pour tuer.

L'histoire raconte que la destinée de tous les Chevaliers des Poissons est de posséder un sang empoisonné, ce qui accroisserait leur résistance, mais les ferait souffrir mille morts. Deathmask n'avait jamais vu Aphrodite se plaindre de douleurs quelconques jusqu'à présent. Ou peut-être qu'il n'était jamais là lors de ses nuits de cauchemars et de souffrances.

\- _You know, I am not as strong as you imagine. I am a knight, but I am a human too. I can suffer because of pain, battles, blood escaping from my mouth, my lesions, my heart. I can be narcissit as well, I stay human, with my qualities and my weaknesses._

Malgré tous ces cours improvisés, Deathmask n'avait retenu que deux phrases, qu'il articulait à peu près correctement, sans trop difficulté. Aphrodite avait beau s'exprimer à travers une histoire montée de toute pièce, il était beaucoup trop impliqué pour que cela ne soit considéré comme un simple récit sans profondeur. Le rideau était tombé, place à l'acte final. Deathmask se leva précipitamment, et saisit le poignet d'Aphrodite, le regard enflammé.

\- Arrête. Implora-t-il presque.

\- Hé, ce n'est qu'une histoire, pas la peine d'en faire tout un manège ! Rit maladroitement le chevalier des Poissons.

\- Cesse de mentir. Ton rire sonne faux quand tu ne dévoiles pas la vérité.

Aphrodite pinça les lèvres, et contracta les muscles autour de ses yeux, pour tenter de conserver une certaine fierté. Pas question de pleurer, surtout face à son ami. Même si une envie extrême le prenait. Son coeur tambourinait fort dans sa poitrine, presque jusqu'à perforer sa cage thoracique. Ses mains devinrent moites, il trembla, il ravala douloureusement ses larmes.

\- Ne te mets pas dans cet état pour si peu. Murmura Deathmask de manière assez autoritaire.

\- C'est plus fort que moi... Gémit doucement son ami.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Aphrodite, et je ne le répéterai pas.

Le plus jeune se remémora ce moment à son insu. Il ne VOULAIT pas y repenser, mais sa mémoire en avait décidé autrement. Elle éclaira ce souvenir en particulier.

* * *

Deathmask l'avait jeté hors de son lit, la culpabilité s'abattant brusquement sur lui. Aphrodite n'avait pas compris sur le moment, mais quand son ami l'eut sorti de la Maison du Cancer en murmurant des _"Dépêche-toi"_ , le chevalier des Poissons comprit. Il n'était qu'un amant de passage, un vulgaire objet qu'on utilisait puis jetait après usage.

Les relations amoureuses au sein du Sanctuaire étaient interdites. Les deux amis s'étaient laissés prendre par le jeu de la séduction, sans réfléchir aux conséquences. Deathmask avait précipitamment allongé Aphrodite sur son lit, et l'avait gavé de baisers tous plus sensuels les uns que les autres. Ils avaient franchi le cap, mais de manière illégale. Ils avaient fait l'amour, comme si cela avait été la dernière fois, avant la sanction.

* * *

Aphrodite fit bouger son poignet d'un coup sec, pour se libérer de l'emprise de Deathmask. Il recula de quelques pas, le visage crispé, bloqué sur une expression grotesque. Ses yeux remplis de larmes brouillaient l'image de Deathmask, qui arborait une mine triste. Lourd et pénible silence, qui semblait éternel. Seuls les regards parlaient, crachaient leur haine sur l'autre, révoltaient les âmes criblées de colère des deux amis. Une colère aussitôt sublimée en tristesse, toute aussi douloureuse, par deux bouches s'ouvrant, et deux voix murmurant de manière atroce avant de s'éteindre :

 _ **On ne peut pas.**_


End file.
